Frozen Castle
by MistressofMarshmallows
Summary: The gang arrives at a castle, surrounded by a busy village with a strange phenomena that happens each night! Meanwhile Sango faces her feelings for Miroku. Will she ever act on them? Does he feel the same way? First Fanfic. MirxSan, InuKag  Please rate!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Inuyasha. I would be rich and publishing this for real if I did.

-----------------------------------------------------

She stared at the path ahead, shifting her Hirakotsu slightly as she walked along. Beside her walked Miroku and slightly ahead was Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo of course. Kirara rested on her shoulder but with a small leap, landed on the ground and decided to patter along side her.

She walked down the path wearily, it was seeming that today was going to be as useless as the day before. The only news they had on Naraku was north and so for the past 2 days that is where they were heading, north. She found herself wishing for a bath, and a cooked meal that didnt consist of only fish or Kagome's ninja food. As the path took an upward turn, she was shaken out of her thoughts by the proximity of Miroku. She could feel him beside her and as she turned her head, she caught him staring at her. As her face flushed red she talked herself out of any kind of romantic thought. "He hasn't seen anyone around, there's been no one for him to flirt with" it seemed that this was the track her mind always took. It was easier that way. If she let herself believe anything else during these times that they traveled, without other people, then when they were around people again and he snuck off to flirt it would only hurt more then usual.

But she couldn't help but daydream as the path remaind ever monotonous. "What would it be like if he only thought of me?" she sighed to herself. She looked over again, only to see his mouth in a small smile as their eyes met.

She quickly turned away again as he asked silkily "Sango, is something wrong?"

"No, of course not, I'm just a bit tired" she said covering.

"Well we're in luck!" exclaimed Kagome pointing towards the top of the hill were a large castle lay. "Beds and Baths tonight! After Miroku does his thing of course" she said.

Miroku bristled a bit "I merely do what I can to help the people I come across " he said.

"Uh-huh" said Kagome as sarcasm resonated in her tone "As long as we have somewhere to stay tonight other then the woods, I dont care what happens"

"Yeah!" said Shippo jumping out of Kagome's arms "All this journeying is making me tired"

"You pipsqueak, you're not even walking!" said Inuyasha moodily. "Kagome's been carrying you the whole time"

"But it still wasn't very fun" said Shippo sticking out his tongue and starting off in a run towards the castle and the village surrounding it.

Kirara jumped up into Sango's arms once again and Sango stroked her absentmindedly "I think we could all use a break from all of this walking"

"Whatever" said InuYasha moodily, though it was apparent to everyone that he wanted to keep traveling.

"and here it starts" Sango thought to herself as the whole group started to move more purposely towards their destination, especially Miroku who had an all too familiar glint in his eye.

------------------------------------------

They approached the gates where armed, burly guards stood before them. Miroku stepped forward and addressed them "Kind men, we are but weary travelers, in search of shelter and were wondering if you'd permit us into your village" The men exchanged glances and peered carefully at each of them. Then after a moment of awkward silence one guard stepped forward "You, along with that girl, and I guess that guy in the red kimono and his kid" he jabbed one finger towards Sango and then more hesitantly towards Inuyasha and Shippo, "can enter. She's dressed too weird to be allowed in" Inuyasha seemed to be at a loss for words "You think this brat is my kid?" Shippo's exclamations soon could be heard "You'd be lucky to have a kid like me!"

Kagome's eyes filled with rage "I'm dressed weird so you won't let me in?" The guard seemed a bit slow as he thought about what she said. "Yeah, I guess that's it. I mean at least this guy here is wearing a kimono. You on the other hand." he answered after a few moments of pondering. Seeing that Kagome was about to explode Sango stepped in "So, good sirs if she was wearing a different outfit you'd let her in?" He seemed to need a moment to think that over too. "Yeah, I reckon we would." Stunned at the lack of logic behind the the guard's reaction Sango looked back at the other four, exasperated "Kagome, if you wait here I'll be right back with a kimono okay?" She opened our mouth to protest (Sango's guess was quite loudly too) when Sango leaned her head close and muttered "Trust me, it'll be alot easier then trying to reason with these logs, They're probably supposed to not let suspicious people in and yet they arent even worried that Inuyasha and Shippo look like demons, I dont want to give them too much time to think about this!" Kagome saw the logic in her argument and grumpily sat down.

As the guards opened the doors, Sango glimpsed the bustling village and awe swept over her as she saw how vast and beautiful it was. As she, with Kirara in her arms and Miroku stepped forward (Inuyasha and Shippo had decided to remain outside with Kagome) the guards slammed the gate closed behind them

-----------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed! Please, please rate if you'd like me to continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own Inuyasha. I would be rich and publishing this for real if I did.  
Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews of my first chapter, I also would like to apologize for anything in this next chapter that isn't strictly what would've happened in the feudal era. This is a fanfic right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll meet up with you later" said Miroku quickly as he slipped off into the crowd. "Wait" she said, and without thinking, grabbed his hand. Suddenly the loud noises of the marketplace were gone, all she could feel was his hand in hers and his eyes on her. The blood rushed to her face as he took a step closer and then...

All the noise came back, everyone started moving around them (or so it seemed) and she came crashing back to earth as she said, in a voice slightly louder then she meant "Miroku, I need some of the money to buy Kagome a kimono"

With his other hand he reached into his robe and pulled out a few coins. Suddenly Sango felt her face go red as she realized that they both hadnt let go yet. As part of her screamed to keep holding on, his hand was warm, nice... she dropped his hand.

A Moment later he gently picked it back up from her side, cradling it in his briefly before placing a few coins in it. "I'll see you later" and before she could stop him, before she could even move, He took a step closer and nonchalantly placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Her heart soared. Had he just...kissed her? and then suddenly reality crashed back in as she remembered. "Save it, Monk. We both know you're off to womanize" and with that she turned away, heading down the opposite way. "Sango!" she heard him say behind her, and a small part of her was wished that he'd chase after her, but he didnt. 

----------------------------------------------------

She recovered slightly a few minutes later and set off searching for any kind of booth that sold clothing. Thoughts and emotions swirled through her head as she remembered him calling after her. Had he been sincere? No, of course not. She wasn't the first girl he'd done this too and she wouldn't be the last. She sank into melancholy as she walked down the street. She stroked Kirara mindlessly, it seemed the marketplace was endless, finally she stumbled accross a booth, draped in kimonos of all sorts of colors and sizes. A small, older woman, around her mid-thirties, sat perched upon her stool and smiled and nodded as Sango approached.

"Excuse me, I'm looking to buy a lady's kimono, for someone around my age?" Sango inquited politely trying to block out the other thoughts running through her head, which mainly consisted of wondering where Miroku was now.

"Of course, Of course" said the woman, sliding off her stool and she heading around to the side of her booth where a pile of slightly smaller, brightly colored kimonos were.

------------------------------------------------------

A breeze blew past them, making for a perfect spring day, the kind that makes people feel lazy and sleepy.

"Could they take any longer?" said Inuyasha pacing impatiently.

"Inuyasha you don't have to wait with me if you don't want to" said Kagome who was leaning against the wall, still a tad bitter about the idiot guards and slightly out of patience for Inuyasha's impatience.

His face reddened slightly "I didnt say I minded waiting with you, I just said they were taking too long" he sat down in a huff next to her. His shoulder barely touching hers.

She twiddled a piece of grass between her fingers, watching Shippo off playing by a stream that ran nearby. "This is why I stay here" thought Kagome to herself, "Because of days like these, with no cars or noise and..." she yawned and leaned onto Inuyasha. "Isn't this nice?" she said lazily, the weather causing her to forget her problems.

"Waiting forever for those two to get back?" he said, slightly confused.

"No, just the weather and the sights and being here."

"Kagome, you have the strangest thoughts sometimes" he said gently leaning on her slightly, so Kagome knew he agreed with her. He started to shift and startled for a moment, Kagome thought that Inuyasha was about to put his arm around her! 

Then the gate opening with a loud bang and they both jumped up. Sango was striding out holding 3 wrapped packages. She smiled weakly as she headed towards them as Inuyasha asked, tactlessly, "Miroku already off womanizing? That pervert"

Kagome glared at him, when she saw the flash of pain accross Sango's eyes and said calmly "Sit boy." With a flash he fell to the ground, face first.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled out indignantly, brushing himself off as he slowly got up. "For being tactless as always" she said exasperated. Sango smiled a bit and handed Kagome one of the packages. As Kagome unwrapped it a pale turquoise kimono, made out of sturdy everyday material. "Come on" said Sango "Let's find somewhere to put this on.

---------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was shocked. Kagome looked different...her smell was slightly tainted by the scents on the kimono and she looked pretty. He said nothing of course and the group trudged back up the slight hill to the gate where the guards begrudingly let them in.

"Thank goodness" Sango whispered "I thought they might change their minds...or forget" Kagome giggled slightly and the stepped back into the village, off to locate Miroku and a place to stay for the night.

-------------------------------------------

Ta-dah! Another chapter! This one played out several different ways in my mind and I thought about developing the stall-keeper more but it just didnt turn out that way! Also what's in the other two packages you ask? Well maybe you'll find out later:P 


End file.
